


Email Life

by BrokenBricks (BrockenBricks)



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Emails, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrockenBricks/pseuds/BrokenBricks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angst, email, falling out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Email Life

**Author's Note:**

> this is awful but... whatever

Email Life

 

From:Harry Styles <[harry.styles@hotmail.co.uk](mailto:harry.styles@hotmail.co.uk)> 

To:Nick Grimshaw <[nickgrimshaw84@gmail.com](mailto:nickgrimshaw84@gmail.com)> 

Subject:Broken Phone? 

 

why is your phone broken? Did the dog get it again?

 

Sincerely 

Harry Styles

One Direction

 

 

From:Nick Grimshaw <[nickgrimshaw84@gmail.com](mailto:nickgrimshaw84@gmail.com)> 

To:Harry Styles <[harry.styles@hotmail.co.uk](mailto:harry.styles@hotmail.co.uk)> 

Subject:Broken Phone. Not Dog.

 

No I spilt beer on it… long time no speak. 

 

Sent from my iPhone

 

 

From:Harry Styles <[harry.styles@hotmail.co.uk](mailto:harry.styles@hotmail.co.uk)> 

To:Nick Grimshaw <[nickgrimshaw84@gmail.com](mailto:nickgrimshaw84@gmail.com)> 

Subject:RE: Broken Phone. Not Dog.

 

You never call. 

 

Sincerely 

Harry Styles

One Direction

 

 

From:Nick Grimshaw <[nickgrimshaw84@gmail.com](mailto:nickgrimshaw84@gmail.com)> 

To:Harry Styles <[harry.styles@hotmail.co.uk](mailto:harry.styles@hotmail.co.uk)> 

Subject:Broken Phone

 

broken phone. 

 

Sent from my iPhone

 

 

From:Harry Styles <[harry.styles@hotmail.co.uk](mailto:harry.styles@hotmail.co.uk)> 

To:Nick Grimshaw <[nickgrimshaw84@gmail.com](mailto:nickgrimshaw84@gmail.com)> 

Subject:Lazy Friend

 

Couldn’t be bothered? 

 

Sincerely 

Harry Styles

One Direction

 

 

From:Nick Grimshaw <[nickgrimshaw84@gmail.com](mailto:nickgrimshaw84@gmail.com)> 

To:Harry Styles <[harry.styles@hotmail.co.uk](mailto:harry.styles@hotmail.co.uk)> 

Subject: Whatever

Dont act like i never tired… 

 

Sent from my iPhone

 

 

From:Harry Styles <[harry.styles@hotmail.co.uk](mailto:harry.styles@hotmail.co.uk)> 

To:Nick Grimshaw <[nickgrimshaw84@gmail.com](mailto:nickgrimshaw84@gmail.com)> 

Subject:Sad Friend

 

Excuse me, I try, you’re just cold with m. Have been since that night. 

 

Sincerely 

Harry Styles

One Direction

 

 

 

From:Nick Grimshaw <[nickgrimshaw84@gmail.com](mailto:nickgrimshaw84@gmail.com)> 

To:Harry Styles <[harry.styles@hotmail.co.uk](mailto:harry.styles@hotmail.co.uk)> 

Subject: Whatever!!!!!

 

You were in town earlier this week and never even rang.

 

Sent from my iPhone

 

 

From:Harry Styles <[harry.styles@hotmail.co.uk](mailto:harry.styles@hotmail.co.uk)> 

To:Nick Grimshaw <[nickgrimshaw84@gmail.com](mailto:nickgrimshaw84@gmail.com)> 

Subject:Fuck You Friend

 

Because when I ring all you seem to want to do is fuck. I’m not you’re fucking rent boy. 

 

Sincerely 

Harry Styles

One Direction

 

 

 

From:Nick Grimshaw <[nickgrimshaw84@gmail.com](mailto:nickgrimshaw84@gmail.com)> 

To:Harry Styles <[harry.styles@hotmail.co.uk](mailto:harry.styles@hotmail.co.uk)> 

Subject: No Subject

 

 

I want to fuck because you make me feel high when we’re togeather. Better than anything ever. Because if i can only have you once every three months i dont want to be spending it watching tv and eating shit food. 

 

I shouldnt have said those things that night. I’m sorry. 

 

Sent from my iPhone

 

 

 

From:Harry Styles <[harry.styles@hotmail.co.uk](mailto:harry.styles@hotmail.co.uk)> 

To:Nick Grimshaw <[nickgrimshaw84@gmail.com](mailto:nickgrimshaw84@gmail.com)> 

Subject: Hmm

 

Shouldn't have kicked me out your flat at 4am and told me I was cunt? yeah probably not. 

 

Sincerely 

Harry Styles

One Direction

 

 

From:Nick Grimshaw <[nickgrimshaw84@gmail.com](mailto:nickgrimshaw84@gmail.com)> 

To:Harry Styles <[harry.styles@hotmail.co.uk](mailto:harry.styles@hotmail.co.uk)> 

Subject: No Subject

 

 

When you next in town? 

 

Sent from my iPhone 

 

 

From:Harry Styles <[harry.styles@hotmail.co.uk](mailto:harry.styles@hotmail.co.uk)> 

To:Nick Grimshaw <[nickgrimshaw84@gmail.com](mailto:nickgrimshaw84@gmail.com)> 

Subject: Hmm

 

 

Not for a while, dont want to see you. 

 

 

Sincerely 

Harry Styles

One Direction

 


End file.
